


[Podfic] The Miner Refuted

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofThe Miner Refutedby SharksdontsleepSummary:Later, they would call it a dust storm, an ion storm, a mass ejection, the 'red spot' come to Europa.Hamilton, in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Miner Refuted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499281) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



> Music: _get up (terminal 11 remx)_ by clipping.

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/5/items/TheMinorRefuted/The%20Minor%20Refuted.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

01:16:36

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (70 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/51v12f3ci6im2j4/The_Minor_Refuted.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/4ul3fqjvrswl2m3zm33vvyk1wdj07zby)
  * **M4B Download (108 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q3jutqd4kdyihqd/The_Minor_Refuted_2.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/5k4e9kbpndgyvricjos4qzxgm9w1bxz3)




End file.
